Hermione's POV of her Torture
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Hermione's POV. So all of the same stuff happens in the book or Hermione's torture, except this is Hermione's POV. Like it says in the title. It's the first thing I ever wrote, so don't be too harsh. Just read it. And review it. It's not too bad, I think.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is the FIRST THING I EVER WROTE. EVER. I was just looking through old files and found it. I MIGHT USE IT FOR MY "RON AND HERMIONE THROUGHOUT THE DEATHLY HALLOWS" story, so DON'T FREAK! I just don't think I can rewrite that scene twice. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wait," said the nasty witch, Bellatrix. "All except...except for the Mudblood. Why did Hermione's heart start racing at the sound of those words? Perhaps she knew that it was finally her turn to suffer, after her best friend Harry Potter has had more than a lifetime of suffering? She did not want to die, nor did she want to end up with Greyback, but if it would help Harry and Ron escape, she would do it. She knew in her heart that she would do anything for them.<p>

"No!", she heard. "You can have me, keep me!" Her heart was just starting to break when she saw that Ron was the one that shouted those words. He really would do anything to protect me, she started to realize, just when she heard the echo of Ron being hit in the face.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next", barked Bellatrix. This was the only flaw to Hermione's plan. "If I die, she's going to torture Ron", she thought with a cry. She was barely conscious of the next thing Bellatrix said, because she was trying to think of some way to get them out of this horrid place.

She was cut away from Ron and Harry, then pulled by her hair toward the middle of the room. She watched them being forced into the cellar until she couldn't watch them anymore.

"Crucio!", screamed Bellatrix, with a smile playing on her lips. Hermione suddenly wasn't aware of anything except the pain, spreading all over her body. She couldn't resist letting out a blood-curling scream.

"And that's only the beginning," Bellatrix said. "Now I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer. Where did you get the sword?"

"I don't know, I don't know!", sobbed Hermione. Then she felt the terrible pain again, and let escape an even worse scream. It was like an endless cycle.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" yelled Bellatrix.

"We found it- we found it- PELASE!" More screaming.

" You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" The unbearable pain and the screaming started yet again.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!

"We didn't take anything! We didn't do anything!" cried Hermione.

" What else did you take," Bellatrix yelled, ignoring what Hermione just said. "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

She did not think her screaming could get worse, but as she heard the word "Crucio" yet again, she had to remind herself that anything was possible.

Hermione heard someone saying her name, like a whisper. She had been hearing it the whole time, but now it was becoming more pronounced. She thought that the voice sounded like it was in emotional pain, but she didn't have more time to think about it as she was brought back to the present by Bellatrix screaming again.

"How did you get in my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

We only met him tonight!", Hermione sobbed. We've never been inside your vault...It isn't the real sword! It's just a copy, just a copy!"

A copy?", screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

She thought that she would be receiving more pain, but instead heard a voice saying something about a goblin.

She heard footsteps. She didn't get to see who's they were, because there was pain running through her body again. The pain stopped, but not as suddenly as it started again.

Then, it stopped. She didn't care why, but she enjoyed the few seconds she had without pain. She heard someone being ordered to go check on her best friends. No!, she started to think, but couldn't continue because the pain and screaming had started again.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped. She heard voices, but wasn't sure if she was conscious, or dreaming, like when she was hearing the beautiful voice cry her name. And then, she realized she was hearing the voice again, only this time it was crying out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" with such a fury.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, and fainted into darkness. In this darkness, she was free of pain, except for an uncomfortable feeling against her throat. A sudden crash woke her up again, and she realized that she was still on the floor, but now surrounded in glass.

I think I might be dead, she thought, for she had seen a face. A face, she realized, that had such love that it could only belong to an angel. Her angel then started to carry her. Oh, he must be taking me to heaven, she thought.

The red headed angel suddenly looked at her with worry, along with that love. Then, everything went black again, and would stay that way, until she woke up, with her angel sitting beside her.

* * *

><p>Reviews, anyone?<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Hey, sorry to bother you and stuff, or make you think that there is another chapter or something, but sadly, this story is over. I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: RAIKIM4everlover, Arish Mudra Rakshasa, IkleRonniekinsLUVSMione, wardy29, Wintergirl113*, and rhmac12* THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To BoereKiwiChick, colombiangal, hayley18, hpmad1234, IceWitch19, RAIKIM4everlover, Wintergirl113*, yupp that's me, ziva10 THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: ipawd17 THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY! (even though it was only a one-shot)

To the 231 Visitors and 2,072 Hits that I've gotten so far for this story.

Thank you for making this:

My 26th most alerted story,

my 19th most favorited story,

my 27th most reviewed story,

and my 18th most read story.

*all of these people have awesome stories!


End file.
